Un mundo de cabeza
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: One-shot (lo siento, describir esto sería contar de más!)


**Otro one-shot sin pies ni cabeza! :D Pero lo escribí hace tiempo y me gustó, así que decidí compartirlo con ustedes ^^**

Dos días habían pasado ya desde que esa extraña sensación se había plantado en su pecho sin indicios de volver a alejarse. Se sentía como una opresión en su corazón, de esas que te cortan la respiración; de esas que se buscan la forma de formar un nudo en tu garganta que no deja de incitarte a comenzar a llorar.

Así se encontraba Bonnie desde los últimos días, conteniendo las lágrimas y tratando de hacer a un lado esa sensación que le decía que algo muy pronto saldría mal.

Y ahora se encontraba deseando que su instinto no fuera de confianza y que hubiera un amplio margen de error que indicara que estaba equivocada, que todo iría bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero ninguno de sus intentos por llevar sus pensamientos hacia otro lado funcionaba.

Ahora se encontraba nuevamente en el sillón de su casa completamente desierta. Sus pies se encontraban apoyados sobre el respaldo, su cuerpo a lo largo de todo el sofá y su cabeza nuevamente colgando por encima del suelo. Esa extraña posición se había convertido ya en una costumbre. Muchas veces se había preguntado ella por qué se sentía al menos un poco mejor de esa forma, y su única explicación era que al estar su mundo de cabezas, estando ella de cabeza las cosas parecían por un momento estar en su lugar correspondiente.

De esta forma hasta su respiración estaba más calma y su corazón parecía querer volver a su ritmo habitual, uno en el que no le taladraba los oídos y la hacía poner aun más histérica.  
Con su cabeza colgando Bonnie no dejaba de observar hacia la ventana el mundo que la rodeaba y que tantos peligros parecía ponerle en frente día a día. No era justo, ella nunca había estado preparada para tantas cosas, y un día todo tuvo que golpear de pronto en su puerta. Y si bien ella la había abierto, había días en los que lo único que deseaba era volver a cerrarla y regresar de ese modo a la seguridad que podía llegar a brindarte la ignorancia. Y sabía muy bien que eso implicaba hacer a un lado a sus amigos, eso era en realidad lo único que la detenía de alejarse de todo. No era tan egoísta como para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva sabiendo que para los demás no era posible, o al menos para la mayoría de ellos.

Tantas cosas para pensar, cuando lo único que en verdad ella quería era una distracción para ese horrible sentimiento que no le daba tregua ni siquiera por las noches. De hecho, dormir en los últimos dos días había resultado ser lo más complicado que la pequeña pelirroja había intentado hacer en los últimos tiempos. Cuando cerraba los ojos lo único que podía escuchar eran voces, murmullos ininteligibles que no dejaban de susurrarle cosas al oído, esperando tal vez ser comprendidos pero sin llegar a tener mucho éxito.

Pero ahora era distinto, estaba relajada. Sin pensarlo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, sin embargo cuando estuvieron cerrados por completo ella podía seguir viendo las cosas a su alrededor aunque en otra perspectiva. Podía ser raro, pero eso no fue lo que logró llamar su atención. Ahora el mundo no se encontraba de cabezas, ella nuevamente se encontraba alineada a todo, aun cuando su cuerpo se encontraba más de un metro sobre el suelo. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo y entonces se vio. Allí se encontraba ella: su cuerpo totalmente pálido, su rostro resaltado por su rojo cabello y lo más importante, sus ojos cerrados. Ella estaba dormida.  
Pero no era la primera vez que ocurría, aunque claro, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verse a ella misma en la situación anterior. Sin pensarlo estiró su mano para tratar de alcanzar su propio rostro, pero entonces su cuerpo entero fue jalado un poco más hacia arriba, hacia el techo. Al parecer el contacto no estaba permitido.

Lo bueno de todo esto era que por primera vez en dos días completos, todo parecía encontrarse bien. No había ninguna sensación rara en su pecho, y el nudo de su garganta parecía haberse extinguido por completo. ¿Sería esa la solución? Se le ocurrieron un montón de lugares que podría visitar en esa forma... Sin embargo un fuerte sonido la hizo salir de esos pensamientos.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Pensó que podía pasar por alto eso, sin embargo los golpes en la puerta se pusieron más insistentes.

-Bonnie -la voz conocida sonaba medio alterada-. Bonnie, abre la puerta.

Así como un tirón la había alejado de su cuerpo, esta vez otro de ellos la atrajo un poco más a él.

-¿Bonnie? -otro tirón, y ahora su cuerpo se encontraba a menos centímetros de ella-. Sé que estás ahí, así que abre la puerta.

Un nuevo tirón se sintió, y esta vez quedó a tan sólo pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Al estar su cuerpo dormido todavía mirando hacia el techo, pudo notar su tranquila respiración mientras su aliento la atravesaba por completo. Una cosa así resultaba increíble... Como si estuviera muerta.

-Bonnie -la voz sonaba ahora enojada, el apuro y la alteración se habían transformado en enojo-. Si no abres la puerta prometo que la tiraré abajo.

Un nuevo tirón de su cuerpo y entonces todo quedó en negro. Dos segundos más tarde sus ojos se estaban abriendo y el mundo volvía a estar de cabeza. Los extraños sentimientos comenzaban a llegar a ella de nuevo, y las voces que sólo podía escuchar por las noches comenzaban a llegar más temprano.

-¡Bonnie! -se escuchó el grito desde afuera logrando que se sobresaltara.

Levantándose despacio y caminando hacia la puerta no podía dejar de pensar en que las cosas habían avanzado para peor.

-Ya voy -dijo con un suspiro mientras llegaba a la puerta.

**Por otro lado… encontré esto porque iba a continuar con mi otra historia "En mis venas", así que si alguno de los que la sigue, lee esto, prometo actualizar pronto c:**

**Pd: Esto no tendrá continuación, porque se me ocurrió que quizás puede haber algo así incluido en la otra historia! *-***


End file.
